Snap*
by Tempest1
Summary: What will make Heero look at Duo with such scared eyes? Sequal to "fives messages" non-yaoi. just bestfriends! yay
1. Default Chapter

*Snap* 

Sequal to: Five Messages

By: Tempest aka Xaioyu

Summary: Duo is back, and by a miracle he's perfectly healthy again. But Heero and along with the others are keeping a close eye on him. When Heero is moving Duo into his house to keep a closer eye on him, what does he find that can make him treat Duo so differently?

Warnings: Suicide Material, not really shounen ai, Heero and Duo are *best friends* I want to be able to have everybody to enjoy this fic!! This also means, I won't be pairing Duo and Heero up with anybody else. I am a loyal 1x2/2x1 fan! But for those of you who don't like it, I'm taking a break on this one.

***

         Heero lifted the last of the boxes onto the moving truck. Duo beated on the horn just to give Heero a start. Duo starred into the side mirror to look at Heero. Heero hadn't even flinched. "Damnit Heero, you suck." He said to no one imparticular. "Duo!" Duo turned his head and practically jumped out of his skin when Heero was right in front of his face and he didn't notice until that moment. "Geez! Go easy on me!" Heero blinked then stepped down from the side of the truck. "I'm going to take one more look around your apartment just to made sure that we didn't leave anything behind." Duo grinned. "Alrighty! I hope you I remembered to hide my condoms." Heero's eyes grin somewhat wide. "Kiddin' kidding!! I'll see you back at the house Heero, Ja!" Heero stepped back a bit more then Duo pulled out and was on his merry way.

         The door creaked open as if nobody had been in the small apartment for years. Heero checked every nook and crany of the house until he tripped on a loose tile in the bathroom. He disregarded it until he noticed that there was a hole under the loose tile, he got down on his knees and removed the plain white tile from the floor. He tilted his head to the side in question when he saw a small shoe box in the hole that was under the tile (**1**). He picked up the silver shoe box from it's lonely hole and opened it up. He remembered that this was probably something very important and sacret to Duo but something grabbed his attention immediately. "What the-" Heero starred in disbelief. There was a cross on the top, a red cross, a red cross that was written in blood. At the bottom there was a date. " Janurary 27, A.C. 207....." Heero mouth went dry when he read the name also inscribed in blood. "Duo Maxwell...."

***

         Meanwhile, Duo was about three blocks away from Heero and his own new house. He kept getting dirty looks from people who passed by because he had his radio blasting, windows down, and was singing loudly for the entire world to see. He nodded his head to the beat while he looked straight ahead, and then opened his mouth to sing. "She is not scared to die....... the best things in life drive her cry.... I'M CRUSING FAR THEN EARTH!!! SAY YOU WILL BE THERE!!" About a minute and a half later some girl he guessed about 16 or so, in the passenger seat of the car by him stuck her head out the window and yelled: "Hey Sexy! Wooo!! Sing it Baby!" Duo grinned like an idiot and looked at her winking. "I'd like to take you down, and show you deep inside my life my inner works you so smell and lack of enter you touch upon the surface it's not what it seems... you take away my problems." Duo flipped his bangs out of his face eyes back on the road, and turned off his radio ready to bust a gut as the girl next to him and all her friends whiped the drool from their mouths and watched him drive away. (2)

***

         Heero removed the cross of blood and saw written on a napkin in black ink a poem and began to read it to himself. His facial features showed nothing of care but he fought his eyes for control of them widening in surprise. 

**_~Frail Shell~_**

****

**_Can you see tears?_**

**_Clear on the surface_**

**_And deep within_**

**_They are thick with guilt_**

**_..Bloody crosses I paint upon my arm.._**

**_My inner wrists_**

**_Sensitive and frail_**

**_Split with a thin blade_**

**_Long down, _**

**_Short across,_**

**_On my lips,_**

**_Warmed kisses tenderly_**

**_Small and sucked._**

**_Gone and dead._**

**_Transparent Tears._**

**_I don't want you to see_**

**_And the thick warm red blood_**

**_Thick and swalled_**

**_Frail Body_**

**_Empty Shell_**

****

**_  -Duo Maxwell-_**

****

         Heero put the poem and the cross back into the box quickly and hoped that it would looked like it had never been opened when he gave it back to Duo. _Give it back to Duo? He'd be humiliated. *It's just a poem Yuy* The cross is written in blood. *How do you know it's his own?* That's supposed to make it better? *Shut up Yuy, it's just a poem* _Heero shook his head. _I'll have to confront him about it sooner or later. Hmm... Aa, I'll put it in a box that were unpacking and ask if I can open it... if he gets on the defence.. then I'll know these are more then just poems.. if he doesn't care.. then I'll just have to convince myself that the blood I saw wasn't real. _Heero nodded to himself in confirmation put the box to his left, put the tile back in it's rightful place, stood up putting the box under his arm, turned on his heel and left the small apartment full of nightmares forever.

***

         "Yo' Wu-chan! I can handle it!" Duo said as Wufei tried to grab away the large box that Duo held. Wufei took the box from Duo and put it on the ground. "Maxwell, just because from some miracle you're 'peachy keen' as you would put it, doesn't mean that you shouldn't take it easy for a while." 

         "As much as you know I hate to admit it, you know he's right Duo." Sally said while comming back out of the house for another box. Duo tip toed to Sally putting his head on her shoulder and blinking innocently. "Awww Sally... you're are his side? Look how cute I am.. you can't resist a face like this." Duo stated as he made puppy dog eyes. "Duo, I invented that look. It's not going to work on me so you minus well stop waisting your energy, you should be just taking stuff out of boxes and putting it where you think it should go and what not, and another thing Duo." Duo by this time, had his hands on his hips looking at her besides Wufei. "Yea' Sal?"  Sally looked out toward the road. "Where's Heero?"

***

         "Trowa, could you hand me a box please?" Trowa ignored Quatre's pleads to be able to help and kept handing off boxes to other people besides him. "Trowa! I came to help!!" Trowa ignored him. "Trowa! Why won't you give me any boxes?!" Trowa quirked his visible eye brow and saundered over to Quatre with a 'light' box. He handed it down to Quatre off the truck. Quatre took a deep breath in as he struggled to hold the box up. (**3**) "Okay okay Trowa I think I got the message!! Take It!! Take it!" Trowa picked up the box with ease and walked it into the apartment. Duo saw the entire thing and quietly asked Trowa as he walked out the to truck. "Uhh Trowa, wasn't that the box with all Heero's weights in it?" Trowa nodded. "Trowa! I never excepted you to be so mean... to Quatre no less!" Trowa kept walked out muttering. "Quatre has a really important business meeting tonight, he's going to need all the energy he can get." Duo shrugged his shoulders then beamed as he saw Heero's new Jaguar pull up. (4) Duo practically leaped threw the window and then he was what Heero was carrying. Duo felt his all the blood slowly drain out of his face and the chill of pale white replaced the warmth. His body wouldn't co-operate with him when he tried to move his jaw dropped open slacky, a drop of drool spilled it's way out of the corner of his mouth. Duo found the strengh in himself and took a deep breath yelling in Heero's direction. "Heero! What in the hell is that?! It c-can't be what I think it is...!" Heero thought he had hid the small shoe box well enough in his coat and tightened his left hand into a tight fist. "Wahhh!! Hee-chan! You're to good to meee!!"(5) Duo beamed as he grabbed the box from Heero's right hand. "Pizza! I love Pizzza!!! Please bee hawain! Please please! Yes! Score!" Heero felt as his he was about to vomit and hurried into the house and quickly disposed of the shoe box into a random box. 

*****

End of Part One to *Snap*

1: The box in the floor and the floor with cement err- the and the green grass grew all around all around the green grass grew all around!! w.W;;

2: This scence was for the soul purpose of all Duo Maxwell worshipers to get their daily drool factor ^.^;;

3: Don't hurt me! I know Quatre isn't wimpy or nothin uhh er... Blame Trowa! Yea.. it was him e.e;; *hides*

4: C'mon Heero is to fine not to have one, besides the government is flinging money over to him until he gets settled into a job and what not so why not enjoy it a little? o.o...... *double hide*

5: Aha! Gotcha didn't I?! Mwahahahaha!

Enough of my stupid mindless ramblings, be tuned tomorrow for Part Two of *Snap* the Sequel to "Five Messages" Same hottie ass G-boy time, Same hottie ass G-boy channel!!


	2. Aruing thoughts....

*Snap*

Part II

By: Tempest aka Xaioyu

11/26/01

***

          Pulling the large box open marked "Duo's room," Duo grinned upon his belongingd and saw his small shoe box. _I don't remembe packing this up. I thought I left it under the- oh Lord in Heaven... Heero.._

Heero stood back and looked at his handy work. He had just finished painting Duo's room as black as night itself. He took a glance down the hall and noticed Duo was starring vacantly into his hands. _K'so! _Heero cursed to himself. Obviously, Duo had gotten to the shoe box before be could 'innocently' question Duo about it. Heero's mind began to question him. _***What's the plan now o-perfect-one?*** _

_         Shut up! ****_

**_         *Forget it Yuy! It's none of your business anyway..*_**

_         Fuck you, I'm making this my business..!_

**_         *Leave him alone, he doesn't need you...*_**

_         If he didn't need me he'ed still be in that nightmare of an apartment!_

**_         *You know the truth, your the one who needs him, you're afraid Yuy, afraid      what'll happen to you if you had kept yourself locked up in that tiny apartment of your own..*_**

_         This isn't about me!_

**_         *Fooled me..*_**

_         What do you know anyway?! You're nothing!_

**_         *I'm what kept you alive during the war and you know it's true...* _**Heero grabbed himself by the hair trying to calm the white burning rage inside him. "Just shut up! Do you hear me? Shut up!!" 

         "Heero?" The low alto brought Heero back to his senes. "Aa, Duo?" Duo took a step forward putting his hand on Heero's shoulder. "Are you okay man? You were trippin' for a second there."  Heero nodded keeping his gaze from those beautiful violet pools that called to him. "I'm fine Duo, just a a little cranky is all."  Duo's mouth widened into a grin. "You know what you need man?" Heero looked up in question. "Pizza!" Duo said in a matter-o-factulty. "Duo, we just ate-"

         "Awww Hee-chan!! That was so long ago." 

         "That was 45 minutes ago." Duo patted his flat belly. "I'm a growing boy I need to eat!"

         "You're 21.." Duo turned his back to Heero and grunted. "Heero when did you become so mean?! Stop picking on me!" Duo scoffed and headed toward the front door while Heero just stood there until he disappeared from sight. **__**

**_***_**

****

_         Damnit Heero, why did you hafta go check things out? Why?!  Wait wait.. Heero isn't one to be nosey.. maybe just maybe he didn't read anything or even look inside the box at all! _Duo looked up at the sky hopefully and abesently put his hand on cross. "..Just maybe..."

Notes: Gomen ne! short part! i've been really busy lately!! I'll be posting more tomorrow though! ^.^!! I'll also be adding an in-betweener for Five Messages and Snap for those of you who are lost.


End file.
